Pokemon sun and moon oc quest
by yoshiking2001
Summary: Just a normal day for two teens until it apears and takes them to the alola region.. a hint of romace between to oc's
1. chapter 1 enter Necrozma

Hello I own nothing except oc characters and Pokemon

Chapter 1

Enter Necrozma

Narrator: our story begins not in the world I'm familiar with but perhaps one you are familiar with a world without Pokémon.

???: Jake comedown for breakfast now or your gonna be late for school.

Jake:huh what! Whoa

No POV:As the young blonde haired 16 year old teen fell out of bed.

Shoot I'm late! , Jake exclaimed

As he rushed down stairs after putting on his school uniform he grabbed his bag and forgot breakfast

Jakes mom: oh boy one time hearing the word late and he's off

No POV:When he got to school he was starving but he was used to not having breakfast before school he was late so often his stomach adapted to the change.

Narrator: today was a special field trip for our hero's class they were going to an experimental dimension research facility.

As he got ready to go on the bus Jake noticed his crushes father complaining to the principal yelling don't let that scum bag go on this trip or you will be sued so much blah blah blah.

Narrator: you see Jake has a crush on this ego maniacs daughter and he knows it so he is trying the hardest to stop it

His a crush is named marina and she is from a rich family so it would ruin his company image if his daughter is dating according to him a peasant.

The school knows Jake is not a bad person so they always say yes and then let him go anyway.

Marina and Jake are still friends despite this.

On the bus

Marina: so Um Jake do you like Pokémon?

Jake yeah but I don't like to admit it.

Marina: why?

Jake:I'm afraid people will make fun of me

Marina oh I understand people might think your not cool

Jake um yeah…sigh.

Marina: well I think your cool.

Jake blushed.

She noticed.

Marina:Um are you over heating?

Jake uh no er-ye-

She figured out mid sentence what he meant

She kissed him on the cheek and whispered

Marina :I was holding back for 2 years

Jake passed out in joy

Marina just giggled

When they got there they were given hazmat suits to protect from dimensional radiation

A couple of students joked if the didn't ware it they would get super powers

As they enters the location they got to witness boring stuff like developing the tech and speeches on safety in dimensional travel

But then they got to witness a portal test

Jake:wait you have a portal to do this?

Marina: cool

Student 1: is this why we have to were the suits?

Company head. Nope it was a test in its self we wanted to see how gullible people can be

Jake marina class: oh

Were about to start the test in 3………2………1

In the generator nothing but a quick spark

Class: awwwwww come on

Representative: hmm it usually…, waits it unplugged who did that?

I did

Huh?

Just then marina's father Conroe showed up

Hello lovely class daughter and uhhhh morning peasant

Conroe: I had to unplug it for my daughters safety and to save the spectacle from being seen by the peasant

Marina stood up looking furious and shouted

Marina: how could you be so over protective on me I'm 16 and the peasant is a good person named Jake he is the best friend I ever had.

Conroe: well I'm sure you will find lots more at the prep school I'm sending you to. She became more furious shouting

Marina:my mom was a peasant according to you and you still married her.

Worker: um we all need to leave right now the machine is charging up with out power.

Everyone started to leave except Jake and marina and Conroe

Conro: they probably just said that to let us have our cha-

Just then the machine exploded and knocked Conro into the wall

Smoke surrounded the enter room with in the smoke a humanoid crystals figure appeared

As the smoke cleared it was revealed to be Necrozma

It had its eyes fixed on Jake and Marina. It grabbed both of them by the head one in each hand. it opened an ultra wormhole as they struggled to break free from its grasp. As they all entered Jake and marina passed out.

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2 enter jake Ichi and rowlet

Own nothing except oc and oc pokemon

Chapter 2 Enter Jake Ichi

and rowlet

Narrarator welcome to the alola region were are two heros ended up.

Jake:... my head hurts ow huh.

No POV:Jake noticed the trees were taller, as he got up he noticed his clothes were baggy he got worried.

Jake: um ok oh hey there's a lake over there.

...What!!!!!!!

No POV: as he looked at his reflection he saw a younger him about 10 years old he was 16 last time he checked, not only that he looked like he was from the Pokémon sun and moon anime. Not only that his aperanced changed his hair had a green strands on his bangs. And his eyes were bright orenge.

Jake: oh wow what happened to me

No POV: Jake remember's a foggy image of Necrozma grabbing him and marina and taking them into a ultra worm hole then it's all blank after that. He even doesn't remover Necrozmas name.

Jake that thing - wait where's Marina

No POV: as he looked around he couldn't find marina

He heard rustling in the bushes as he turned around and it stopped but he felt something on his left wrist he looked down and saw a Z-power ring

Jake: huh when I was I wearing this.

No POV: He wondered for a minute. Then he heard a voice saying litten use fire fang

Jake jumped out of the way and seeing an actual litten bite an actual tapu koko's shield.

Jakes looked over at the trainer who commanded the attack it looked like cross from the Pokémon movie 20.

Tapu koko knocked litten off and fled

Cross: shoot

Huh hey kid

Jake:...me?

Cross: yeah you where did you get that z-ring

Jake: I guess that thing gave it to me

Cross: why would he give it to a weakling like you.

Jake: HEY!

Cross: oh my apologies we haven't battled yet

Jake: Uh wait I don't have a Pokémon

No POV: Cross just sighed and started to walk away when a shiny rowlet tackled litten

The rowlet looked injured like and out of breath

Cross: you again stop finding me I left you here for a reason

Cross: litten use fire fang

No POV: it voiletly bit it

The rowlet cried out in agonizing pain

Jake pulled it out of the grip of the fire fang

Cross: hey I was just teaching it a lesson

Jake: why would you do that it might of killed it.

Cross: Well it's not my problem any more

No POV he pulled out it's supposed pokeball

Put on the ground and stomped it breaking it in two

Rowlet began to tear up Jake felt its pain

Jake: why did you do that can't you see it's in pain

Cross: well it's weak why should I care

He walked away with his litten

Jake was to weak to follow him in rage

He passed out.

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3 alola to well alola

I don't own anything except Ocs and oc

pokemon

Chapter 3 Alola to well Alola

???:Hey...hey

No pov jake heard that and crashing waves

???: he looks knocked out and the rowlet is injured

???:kzzzzzt maybe he was trying to save it

???: alright Pikachu use thunde-

??? Wait that might hurt rowlet

???:cooooo?

???: no the other one

???:coo

???:Then what do we do

???: take them inside I'll call nurse joy

???: ok

No pov

Jake fell back unconscious

He woke up around night time

With the shiny rowlet on the table next to him

Jake: glad to see your ok rowlet

No POV

As he sat up he saw a plate of curry and rice

Despite him not liking spicy food he ate it anyway

Ash: hey he's awake

No POV

Jake turned around to see ash , Pikachu, roto dex and Professor Kukui.

They just got back from their day at the Pokémon school

Professor Kukui: Well looks like your both ok

Jake: well I guess you can say that

Ash: where are you from I'm from Kanto what about you.

Jake:...I don't know

Professor Kukui: wait you have no memory.

Jake: well I remember my name it's Jake Ichi

No POV

Jake was surprised he said Ichi instead of his real

last name but hey helps with the fake memory loss

He couldn't just say he's from another world just yet

Ash: do you know what pokemon are

Roto dex: ash that's a silly question of course he knows

Jake: I do

Roto dex: see ash

Professor Kukui: what happened to your rowlet

Jake well it's not mine..here's what happened.

No POV

ash was generally disgusted at the story

And how a trainer would do something like that

Ash: huh reminds me of a trainer who did the same thing to a charmander

Roto dex: your trainer history shows you have a Charizard did that one happen to be it.

Ash: yup

Roto dex: one thing doesn't add up in you story

How did you get from the Forrest to the beach

Professor Kukui: oh I have a pretty good idea

Ash: wait do you mean tapu koko.

ProfessorKukui: Yup just look at the z-ring

Ash: huh hey it looks different then mine

Professor Kukui: Yup I've never seen one like that

Ash: tapu koko must really trust him then

Professor Kukui: how would you like to go to the sane Pokémon school ash's going too, If u have no memory then you might as well learn how the world works again.

Jake: ok sure i don't see anything wrong with that.

Professor Kukui: Ok also we noticed you have really baggy clothes so we bought you a some to change Into

No POV: a few minutes later Jake was wearing gear similar to the ultra sun male trainer

As the time past it was time for bed jake slept on the couch infront of the tv

He thought to him self I'm gonna have to deal with this for awhile huh guess marina will have to wait for abit as much as it pains me to think

He went to sleep

Chapter end


	4. update

Im moving to archive of our own this story will stay here but if you want to read more you will have to read on archive of our own

look up Pokemon Sun and Moon oc quest


End file.
